


From the Rubble, I Will Rise

by TheElvesAlwaysStealTheShow



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Desert, F/M, Gen, New Beginning, Night Terrors, Nuxable - Freeform, Only the mad survive, Panic Attack, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebuilding, Survival, Wasteland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvesAlwaysStealTheShow/pseuds/TheElvesAlwaysStealTheShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at the gorge, you believe that Nux survived the collision, and are determined to go search for him. No place is safe, even with Immortan Joe dead, there could still be some his sympathizers in the same position as Nux. It won't be easy, but you have to know for yourself if he really is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heavy

  
__  
[...I am the chosen,  
_The one they left behind._  
_Fearless, fight until we die,_  
_I am broken,_  
Wretched and Divine...]

 

 **The sun was starting to fall from it's perch in the sky.** ****  
There were mixed emotions in the Citadel after Furiosa had returned. The younger War Boys believed that Immortan Joe had died in glorious battle; the older ones believed he had died at the hands of those whom had returned. The commoners were the most happy, cheering until the moon began to rise. They were happy that their tyrannical leader was no more; reduced to a mangled pile of scraps. You were the only one with a heavy heart, upon returning to the Citadel.  
    You had watched Nux jam the War Rig allowing you safe passage from the rest of the party that was in pursuit. You had witnessed his deed to see him into Valhalla. There was still something that didn't feel right about the whole thing. Was it at all possible that he had survived the crash? Could he have been denied entry yet another time?  
    With a heavy sigh, you slipped away from the rest of the Wives and ventured into the winding passages of the Citadel. Right now, you just wanted to be left alone. No one saw you leave, so it was nice to be able to slip away without reasoning. However, once inside the twisting tunnels, you found yourself lost, among people you didn't know, but they knew you. The men, reached out and tried to touch your bare skin at every turn, but all you could do was jerk your arms away and quicken your pace. May War Boys watched you from the shadows, but did nothing to help you. With every one of their faces you passed, all you could see was Nux. The white-painted skin, the blackened eyes...but none of them cared for you, like he had. Even in that short amount of time that you knew him, it felt like many days you had spent together.  
    After much breathless running, you break back out into the cool, night air. A breeze has picked up, sending goosebumps across your skin. Pulling the scarf from your shoulders, up over your head, you being to cross the metal bridges, suspended way above the ground. There were chiseled stairs in the upper reaches of the Citadel's rocky levels that lead to the plateaus. Once you got as high as you wanted to go, you sat down amongst the out-of-place greenery. The stars were in full glory by the time you reached your destination. Pulling your knees to your chest, you remembered when Nux and yourself had spent the night stargazing.  
    All you could think about was him. The image of the truck turning over on it's side, replayed over, and over, and over. You couldn't bring it to yourself to believe that he was dead. Tears began to stream down your cheeks, as you curled up into a ball and wept yourself to sleep beneath the stars.  
  
    **You awoke just before sunrise.**  
    Everything was still quiet, and still. Your stomach was still in knots like it was last night. This wasn't going to go away unless you knew for sure. But could Nux possibly still be alive? With furrowed brows, you set off to find someone to talk to. There were only two people who would help you, but it was going to take some persuading. Pulling yourself from the ground, you scaled the ledges close to where you used to be held, behind lock and key.  
    "Where have you been?" The Dag asked you, once you made it to the walkways below. "We were looking for you all night."  
    "I just wanted to be alone."  
    "It was because of that boy, wasn't it?"  
    All you can do is look at her. She was correct, but you couldn't bring it to yourself to say it out loud.  
    "Where's Furiosa?" You ask.  
    "She's in the infirmary, but why?" Her expression is curious.  
    "I need to speak to her." You turn to leave, giving a weak smile to your friend.  
    "I'm sorry for your loss." Her words stop you in your tracks.  
    "Thank you." You say softly, and continue off to your new destination.  
    The infirmary smelled of death which made your skin crawl. All around you people were moaning and groaning, seemingly pleading for their suffering to be ended. They reached out for you as you passed by, scanning all the beds for Furiosa. When you found her, Max was sitting in a chair by her bedside. He looked up at you, trying to shake the sleepiness from his face.  
    "How is she doing?" You ask.  
    He looks away from you, and back to a slumbering Furiosa. "Her breathing has been labored, but it has quieted down a bit."  
    "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
    "I don't know if there is anything we can do." He says, looking down at his feet. "What are you doing here?"  
    You look away from him. It's hard for you to bring your thoughts to words, but he's still staring at you. "I want to go back to the gorge..."  
    "No."  
    "I'd go by myself, but I need help. I need to know if Nux is alive."  
    "It's a suicide mission. There's no way he could have survived that crash."  
    "Stranger things have happened! Please, I need to know!" Your voice is loud for a moment; your eyes darting back to Furiosa, in hopes that you didn't wake her. Max, however, hasn't taken his eyes from you. "What if he's laying in his own blood, unable to move? Would you want to go out that way?"  
    "What if he's dead, and we're walking into an ambush?"  
    "There's no way to know. Drive me part of the way, I'll walk the rest and go look for him."  
    Max can't say anything. He just looks at you, but something about your expression sways his original decision.  
    "If something happens, I can't guarantee I'll be able to protect you."  
    You nod in compliance.  
    Max rises from the chair, and you step away from him. Following him you feel nervousness stir in your stomach. There we so many ways this could go down, and most of them were not good, but the fleeting thought of Nux being alive brought a tinge of hope to your heart.  
    Max leads you to the Gigahorse, the car that Immortan Joe once drove. You're nervous to get inside, but Max's outstretched hand reassured you, if only slightly. The engine roars beneath the two of you, as he throws it into gear, and you take off into the wasteland again.  
    "If he's dead...what are your plans?" Max asks you.  
    "Then I'll be able to mourn without wondering if there could have been more I could have done to save him."  
    Max says nothing, only mashes the gas. The drive there doesn't seem to take as long as it had, when Furiosa had control of the War Rig. Max parked the Gigahorse, a good distance from the wreckage.  
    "Be careful." Max said. "Don't take any longer than you need to."  
    You swallow hard as you grip the door handle and jump down into the sand below. There were no rumbles from the Rock Riders' motorcycles as you left the safety of the vehicle to run through the sand dunes. Your heart was racing as you began to see bits and pieces of wrecked cars. The War Rig was the catalyst of the wreck; it was the start of the pileup. As you rounded the rocky wall, you looked upon the twisted remains of that vehicle.  
    Your hand rose to your mouth as you gasp out of shock. It was an unbelievable site, the look of everything. In the silence of it all, your heart sounds as if it's in your ears. With each step your chest rises and falls quicker than the last. Before you know it, you're standing beside the cab of the rig.  You looked around for a place to climb in the crumpled remains, nothing was wide enough. There were some sheets of bent metal laying in a heap by the drivers side. As quietly as you could, you grabbed a hold of each piece and moved it, uncovering a blood splattered, shattered windshield. You can't catch your breath; your hands have begun to shake. As you touch the still intact glass, you feel a tear streak down your cheek.  
    "Nux? Nux, can you hear me?" Your voice is a little more than a whisper.  
    You hear something stir, but it isn't next to you, it's a distance away. That noise snaps you back to reality: you have to hurry. There's a sizable hole in the windshield, and very carefully you peer inside.  
    "Nux!" His body was in an unnatural position and stained with blood. As you stretch your arm in to touch him, a large _thud_ rocks the cab of the truck like someone had jumped down upon it. It startled you and you yelped, pulling your arm back suddenly, cutting yourself on the broken glass rather deeply. As you stumble backwards, you see a War Boy standing above you. His face is full of metal shrapnel, as well as his chest. Blood is running from his mouth and his eyes are locked upon you. His own chest is heaving as he readies himself to jump down. However, before he can move and inch, a bullet rips apart his skull. Your eyes grow wide, and in what feels like slow motion, you turn around to see where the shot had come from. Standing behind you was Max, smoke still streaming form the barrel of his gun.  
   "Did you find him?!" He asks.  
   "Uh, y-y-yes. I...I..."  
    Max bypasses you, and goes for the cab. As he peers inside, seeing the same sight as you, he knocks out the remaining glass around the frame. Not long after, you see him pull Nux's pale body from out the windshield. Still, you're unable to move, but you don't know why. You've seen worse things than someone being shot, but you've never been hurt yourself. Looking down at your arm, you can no longer see normal skin from your left elbow down. Max, with Nux up over his shoulder, jogs past you, grabbing you by your other arm, jerking you back into reality.  
    "Come on!"  
    You stumble at first, but begin to follow his lead. You're first back into the car, as Max helps hoist Nux's body up to you. With him safely inside, Max takes his place in the drivers seat and you all three peel out of there. Nux's head was laying on your shoulder when Max asked you a question.  
    "Is he even alive?"  
    You had forgotten to even check his pulse! You looked down at his chest to see if it was moving, but with all the movement of the car, it was hard to tell. Placing two fingers on his neck you feel the faint _thump-thump_ of his pulse.  
    "He's alive!" You sit up and wrap your arms around his neck, but he's unresponsive.  
    "How's your arm?" Max asks, looking over at you for a moment.  
    "I'm fine."  
    "You'll need to get that looked at as soon as we get back."  
    "He comes first."  
    "I don't think he'd feel very good if you bled out because you were being stubborn..."  
    You looked over at Max. He did have a point. And the more you thought about your arm, the more you noticed the throbbing and pain. Nux really was your priority; he was in worse shape than yourself. He looked absolutely broken; bloody and bruised almost beyond recognition. You knew he was strong. Not just anyone could survive so much and still manage to cling to life. Now, the ride back to the Citadel was feeling like an eternity.

    **When the three of you returned, there was no one waiting on you.** Max exited first, and helped you get Nux out. Back up over his shoulder Nux went, and you followed quickly behind. Your arm was dripping blood by this point, and was staining your dress. As you were walking back to the infirmary, The Dag managed to spot you, and quickly rushed to you.  
    "What happened?! You're bleeding!" She clutches your arm but you yank it back because it hurt.  
    "I cut it on the windshield of the War Rig. I was trying to see if he was still alive."  
    "Was he?"  
    "Yes, but I don't know if he'll make it."  
    "Hurry to him." She says, sending you off.  
    By the time you caught up to Max, he already had Nux in the infirmary, and on a bed. Max, stopped you before you could get to Nux's side.  
    "You're next. Come over here."  
    "Can I have just a moment?" You plead.  
    "There's nothing you can do right now, so you would be wise to have that arm looked at."  
    "By who?"  
    Max sat you down on a vacant bed and grabbed some medical supplies. As he cleaned up the blood you winced and flinched more than you were relaxed. With the dried blood gone, the severity of the cut was revealed, and it was worse than you had thought. It reached from your wrist to your elbow, and was still gushing blood. You studied Max's face as he began stitching up the wound. It was all you could do to keep from pulling your arm from him. As the pressure grew, you clenched your eyes tightly, and turned your eyes away. When they did reopen, you saw Nux, laying in a bed, several feet from you. His head and face had been cleaned up, revealing the deep purple and black bruises as well as the lacerations he had received from the crash.  
    "You're going to need to keep this clean. Change these bandages everyday. You won't want to get this infected." Max said, though you weren't listening one-hundred percent. Once you did turn to look at your arm, you realized he had used a long strip of your dress to wrap up your stitches. Your arm was throbbing now more than ever, but the bleeding had been slowed drastically.   
    "Thank you." You said, running a hand through the loose strands of hair that was framing your face. "For everything."  
    "Just make sure to keep an eye on that." You nodded and remained on the bed as Max went to check on Furiosa.  
    You weren't allowed to see Nux. Every time you tried to get close, you were shooed away. Out of frustration, you left the infirmary, but camped out just outside the doorway. Every once and a while, you'd peek around to see if he had roused, but his body, nor eyes, ever moved or opened. Sorrow fluttered in your stomach, like it had last night. You wanted to be the first thing he saw when he awoke, but you couldn't get within ten feet of the bed.  
    "Please, just wake up." You whispered under your breath as you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep, propped against the wall, the warm sun on your face.


	2. Weakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this one is a little shorter than most! I'm out of practice, and out of touch with my "Mad-Max" fandom. LOL I'll get back to it soon!

   
   
[...With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground.  
_I held the key to the kingdom._  
_Then I lost it all._  
_Dead and broken,_  
_My back's against the wall._  
_Who can save me now?_  
_Another war,_  
_But I was blind._  
I couldn't see the world there right in front of me...]  
  


**You were awakened by a gentle shake to your shoulder.**  
    Max was standing over you, talking, but you only heard bits and pieces in your incoherent state. All you truly understood was " _Nux_ " and " _Awake_ ", the rest had gone in one ear and out the other.  
    "He's awake?!" You ask with subtle excitement in your tone.  
    "Mhm," said Max said with his low voice. "He's been asking where you have been. He thinks you didn't make it back."  
    Using your left arm, forgetting your injury, you go to brace yourself before standing, but then the pain snaps you back to common sense. You groan in pain, as you hold your injured arm with your right one. Never have you experience pain such as this.  
    "You'll learn quick...," said Max, giving you a boost to your feet. Your whole arm is throbbing again. You haven't noticed yet that blood is beginning to spot the wrappings.  
     The infirmary had cleared out. The only ones left were the ones needing care; no medics were present. Nux spotted you the moment you darkened the doorway. It was refreshing to see him smile, strained as it was.  
    "Oh, Nux!" You said, quickly making your way over to him. You approached the bed, and buried your face into his shoulder, your hand cupping his face. He nuzzled into you; goosebumps cascaded over your skin. He struggled, but managed to wrap both of his arms around you. The sensation brought tears to your eyes. Pulling back just enough, you placed your lips upon his forehead.  
    "I can't believe you survived." You said, looking into his eyes.  
    "I was denied...again..." His expression dropped.  
    "Please, don't say that." His eyes were full of pain, and all you wanted to do was to hold him in your arms and keep telling him that everything would be all right. You thought he was finally past the whole Valhalla thing, but apparently, he was not. Maybe with time his beliefs would wane...  
    "I'm glad you're safe." Nux whispered into the crook of your neck. You smiled faintly, though he could not see it, as the pain in your arm began to take over. The two of you loosened your embraces, and you took to sitting on the bedside. It wasn't long until his eyes saw the growing, red expanse of blood trickle down your forearm.  
    "What happened?"   
    "It-it's nothing."  
    He took a hold of your wrist, gently, but it still made you pull it back in protest. You don't want him knowing that you had gotten hurt while trying to find him. You knew that that would crush him.  
    "There was a near riot when we returned to the Citadel. We were overcome by people cheering over Immortan Joe's death. I didn't get out of the way fast enough." You give him a quick smile, pushing a stray lock of hair behind your ear. "I was pushed into a shard of metal, sticking out from the side of the Gigahorse. It's nothing, really."  
    Nux's brows furrowed. He knew you were lying, but didn't let you know. Instead, he called for Max to come over.  
    "Max. Max!" Nux's voice was raspy. "Is there anyone here who can clean this up for her?"  
    You turn your eyes away from Nux and Max, and stare at a tile on the floor. Both of the men were conversing, and you found yourself zoned out until a twinge of pain shot up your arm. Max had undid all the bandages, and was now applying some type of clear liquid to your would that stung like a jagged blade. You tried to stay strong, for Nux's sake, but it was hard. The wound was deep and not a clean cut.   
    "Didn't I just do this?" Max questioned.  
    "I think it would hurt less if you just cut it off." You muttered.  
    "Trust me....you're better off with both..." said a voice some feet away. It was Furiosa! You smiled at her comments which took your mind off the pain just long enough for Max to get your bandaged back up.  
    "That's all you get. You're on your own from here on out." Max teased gently, before making his way over to see if Furiosa was still comfortable. You turned your eyes back to Nux who was searching your features for comfort. You touched his face and he closed his eyes which made you smile. It was so good to know that he was still alive.  
    "You need your rest, Nux. I'll come by later, okay?"  
    His smile turned to a frown.  
    "Stay here with me, please. I...I just got you back."  
    There were no words.  
    "But you need your rest."  
    "Then stay here with me." He wiggled over as far as he could to the edge of the bed, and just stared at you. His childish heart was his best feature. You treasured it, as something so innocent was such a rarity in these harsh times. Unable to tell him no, you laid down beside him, your head on his chest. It took no time at all until the two of you were sound asleep. 

X X X X X

    Hours passed before you awoke, and by now the sun was beginning to fall from the sky. You hadn't intended to sleep the day away, but no one had told you couldn't, and no one had bothered to wake you any earlier than you had awakened yourself. Nux was still beside you, laying on his side, his arm wrapped around you tightly. You touched his face, lightly tracing the outlines of the bruises. He looked as if he was in no pain as he slumbered, and even still once his eyes opened to meet yours.   
    "Did I wake you?" You say, letting your hand fall from his cheek.  
    "If you did, I don't mind."  
     Just then, there was the sound of many footsteps could be heard just outside the infirmary, but only one set made noise within it.   
    "Capable? Capable, are you awake?" said the whispered voice of Cheedo.   
    Nux loosened his grip on your waist as you rolled over and up into a seated position. Before you, in the glow of the dim lighting, stood the child-like Cheedo. She was fumbling with the skirt of her outfit, like she was ashamed she had interrupted you.   
    "We were wondering if you could help us." she said, meekly.  
    "With what?" You replied, quickly re-plaiting your hair.   
    "We're bring food to the Wretched..." Cheedo stammered on the word "Wretched". She didn't like calling them that, as it had been the phrase deemed by Joe to refer to his followers. "The....the people are in need of food and water. The sun is finally going down, and the air is cooling off."  
    You rose to your feet, still staying beside the bed.   
    "I'll meet you in the gardens in a moment, okay?" She nodded and quickly made her way outside. "I'll come back when I'm done." You said to Nux.  
    "I can help you."  
    "No! You're staying right here!" You give him a stern expression, though your voice was hushed. "Promise me you'll be here when I get back?"  
    Nux nodded and settled himself back in the middle of the bed. "Don't be too long."  
    You knelt down, kissed his forehead and told him you'd be as quick as could be. 

X X X X X

    It took three hours to distribute food all that were in need of it. You were exhausted from everything that had transpired this day. It was such a strain on your body to climb the steps back up to the infirmary. Your arm was throbbing more than it had since you had actually inflicted the wound. However, it did make you feel good to know that you had actually done something that other people would be benefiting from. The looks upon those people's faces when you brought them food gave you the feeling that things might start changing, for the better, within the Citadel.   
    Like you had hoped, Nux was still where you had left him, but this time, he was sound asleep. His expression didn't look the same it had when the two of you were laying side by side. Now, his eyes were clenched shut like he was either experiencing a bad dream, or in pain. You had brought up something for him to eat, but placed it on the bedside table as you took a seat beside him. Behind his eyelids, you could tell that his eyes were fluttering, darting back and forth.   
    "Nux. Nux, wake up!" It scared you.   
    His eyes snapped open, as he drew in a breath from his mouth. His eyes, wide and crystal blue locked onto yours as if his life depended on it.  
    "You're okay now. I'm here." You said, as he rose and fell into your arms. "There's nothing to fear anymore."


	3. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dears, it's another short chapter!  
> Seriously, my shortest chapter for anything I've ever written!  
> Still in a rut, and I'm just spread out over so many other interests, my writing has been shoved to the bottom; my inspiration has been lacking as well.
> 
> I'm gonna try and work myself back up to my old, writing ways, but it hasn't happened yet!

 

[...I'll die fighting,  
_Inside me there's a fire that burns._  
_Save me from the darkest places,_  
_Save me from myself._  
_To heal, your scars,_  
_I will give you everything I can._  
_This war, of hearts,_  
We will rise again and take a stand...]

     **That night was not an easy night to sleep through.**  
     Nux would either tremble from chills during his sleep, or toss and turn from the night fevers he had mentioned. You found yourself unable to get even an hours rest, as you nervously watched over him the entire night. When the chills would set in, he couldn't seem to get close enough to you. He'd try and try to nuzzle closer to you, to the point of you thought he would push you off the side of the bed.  
     Not once, though, did he ever stir from his slumber. You knew he needed his rest, but to watch him suffer was heartbreaking. You fingers traced the scars that ran over his bare skin, over and over, just thinking how much he must have endured in such a short time. Neither one of you were over the age of 25, but your stories were so completely different, and parts just as bad as the others. 

X X X X X

     When morning finally found you, you quietly awaited Nux's awakening. You found a certain comfort in his eyes, and right now, you knew that you needed any type of reassurance you could get, that things would be all right. But as the sun continued to rise in the sky, he never stirred. He didn't shiver, he didn't shift, he just laid there breathing a shallow series of breaths. Your brows furrowed in worry as you carefully withdrew yourself from the bed, and rushed to find one of the makeshift doctors these times now had to depend on.  
     The Citadel was bustling that morning, making it harder to find just who you were looking for.  
     "Cheedo!" You said with worry in your tone. She was out wandering the pathways that wrapped around the main plateau of the Citadel. When she turned around, at the sound of her voice, she quickly picked up on your emotions.  
     "What's wrong?" She ran to embrace you.  
     "Have you seen Vex walking around anywhere? I need him, desperately. Something is wrong with Nux!"  
     There was panic in her child-like features. She hadn't seen him yet, that morning, but said she'd go around asking if anyone had. Cheedo left you in haste, but you felt like the world was revolving around you at half-pace. The sounds of the outside world her muffled and slow, but the sound of your heartbeat sounded like it was in your ears. Rushing back to the infirmary, terror struck you like an inflicted wound. Nux wasn't in the bed! There was rattling noise, and you could see one of the medical instrument tables shaking for no reason. Rushing over, you happened upon the cause. It was Nux, having a seizure!   
     "Oh my God, Nux!"  
     Falling to the your knees, you cradled his head in your hands, to keep him from cracking it open on the hard concrete flooring. His eyes were wide open, but he wasn't responding to seeing you.  
     "Help! Someone help me! Please!"  
     There was no one else in the infirmary with you, other than Nux. Furiosa had apparently been taken to her room without your knowing. You were now at the mercy of whoever was within earshot. It seemed like an eternity until someone finally heard you.  
     "What's going on?!" said Vex as he entered the room, looking for where the shouts were coming from.   
     "Please, help me! I don't know how long this has been going on for! I came back, and he had shaken himself off the bed. I don't know if he's hurt or not!"  
     "All right, lassie, out of the way...!"  
     Reluctantly, you moved out of the way and let Vex do his job. You paced the floor, every once and a while glancing over at Nux to see if he had improved, but when you saw him beginning to foam at the mouth, tears welled in your eyes.  
     "What's wrong with him?" You frantically asked, as Vex got up and rummaged through a medical cabinet. He said nothing to you, and pushed by you like you weren't even standing there. He rammed a needle full, of whatever concoction caught his eye in those little vials, into Nux's arm and waited.  
     "Help me get him back up on this bed here." Vex said, grabbing Nux up under his arms. You grabbed his ankles, your eyes still locked on Nux's face. His eyes were still wide open.  
     "He should come around in 'bout ten minutes. If he don't, you come find me." Vex spoke, headed toward the door.  
     "Where will you be?" You ask, shocked that he was leaving already.  
     "I'll be around." He replied, his back to you, waving as he exited.  
     "Are you fucking serious?" You say under your breath, before sitting down beside Nux.  
     He looked awful. There was no denying that something was seriously wrong with him. Looking around the room, you spotted a pitcher of water and some clean rags piled beside it. With them, you wiped his face clean, and applied a single one to his forehead. Nux's breathing had gone back to normal at least, and his looked more at peace. You wondered how long he had been going through these...


End file.
